Karakuri Burst: Faded Memories
by Shiori Emiya
Summary: A road that was divided, two fates, one distorted by blood, the other one dictated by justice. What will happen when the forgotten memories awaken. based on Karakuri burst first fanfic please review!
1. Introduction

Introduction

The solitary figure was just there, like waiting for something to happen. He could sense there was something wrong, he was sure that there was something bad about to happen, that was the reason for he being there, after all, his job was to get rid of the garbage. A loud bang resounded in the center of the town, so he was right. It took him just a few minutes to reach the place from where he thought the sound was coming from. Truth to say it was a really disgusting scene to look at, even with his job, this was something a lot more different, in a more refined way but at the same time, more brutal, inhuman. He looked up at the sky, away from the red stained scenery, the culprit must have ran away already. But it was a sure thing that it should still be around the town. He turned away and started to walk in the opposite direction he had come, leaving behind the distorted corpse of a woman that had stained in red the town. "What a disgusting scene" he'd have to wait another day to end this job, as it seems the culprit wasn't an utter fool like the last ones. Oh well it's not like he had anything else to do, and at least this time it didn't seem to be like a boresome case.

-So, how did it go?

-They didn't last even five minutes, everything's done now.- the young girl bowed down to the floor in a pitiful way learned through the rough years of "training"- who's master next objective?

The woman sitting in the chair let out an evil giggle, even if the girl was in that pitiful state, she could still see the blood thirst reflecting from her eyes. That madness had already been imprinted in her and there was no way she could get away from it, even less she would wish to stop.

-there's no one yet, I'll give you a free day, you can do as you please.

-Yes master- the girl let out a small wicked smile before standing and turning away from the older woman. She had finally been given a free day and she was going to have her fun. So how about she painting again the street with bright flowing red ?


	2. Chapter 1: Midnight

Chapter 1: Midnight

The girl smiled silently as she walked down the street, she finally had a day off and she wanted to enjoy it to the fullest, so now who would be her next prey…Well there was a festival going on in the town, there she would have a lot of people to choose from and as many as she wanted, she was sure to enjoy her night "Now, now, who will help me to create my new painting"

The noise was hard enough in the border of the town to give her a bit of a headache, not that it matter that much after all, once she started a game, it would be gone for sure, it wasn't that often she had chances like that, she passed through the dark alley that had only one stand still open.

-Hey girl do you want an apple candy? - the man spat in her direction when the girl passed by without even turning back- insolent girl.

It was just a murmur, a low rumor, yet she heard it, and it was his biggest mistake and now, she was annoyed.

-Sir, what did you just say? - The girl turned back slowly- Do you plan not to answer? I just asked "What did you just said?" Mou, can't you hear me, well it doesn't matter, well, since you've angered me you will play with me, right?

The man was shivering, not just because of the fact that the girl had turned to face him and was actually getting closer, but for the fact that the alley was desert and no one would aid him. He started running towards the light of the carnival.

-Yay, so you will help, but running that way is a no no.- the girl raised her hand like she was just waving and threw a rock at the man who fell loudly on the floor.- So now, shall we start painting, hehe- a little grin appeared in her face, the headache was disappearing.

* * *

I sat above the man who was shaking in fear, I could see the fear in his eyes, ahh such a wonderful sight, but I wouldn't end it like that, otherwise it would be the same as work. I pressed the knife on his shoulder and let the smell of blood invade me, ahh such a wonderful smell, a bit more of pressure and my hand got soaked in the reed liquid, my it was such a different sensation when it was fresh, still warm, so much different from work .

-Well, how about we play a little game- the man was trembling, looking at me with desorbitated- Let's see, what can we play? what can we play? Ah I know! I´ll tell you a riddle, if you answer correctly, I´ll be nice and let you go…buut if you don't manage to get the correct answer and make a mistake, you'll get a punishment, got it? Hehe.

-ugh…ahhhh!- I pressed the knife to go deeper

-So here we go…umm which one would be good…I know.- I cleared my throat before starting- my name´s long forgotten, my soul´s already rotten, ignored bye people, existing without existing, yet I'm always here and ready to kill. .i?

-I´ll count to three and after that I expect an answer- I added to respond the man hysterical look- One…two…

-No…Ahhh!- too late

-…three. Your time is up- I pressed the knife even deeper and threw away the portion of flesh I had just cut out, it kinda looks like an ear…well I guess it was an ear- this is no good, like this it will be just like regular work, ah! I know- I searched within my purse until I found what I was looking for, a small crystal that contained corrosive poison, pretty much like an acid, it had been months since I last used it. I introduced the knife in the clear liquid aboiding to touch it with my own skin.

-Now now don't fall unconscious on me or I´ll get bored- I let the red stained silver knife travel next to his stomach- let me hear some good music.

So easy, so easy, the knife penetrated the flesh without problems and the sound of the acid acting didn't wait to let itself be heard, there was even a faint smell of burned flesh. So easy, so easy- I still want more. –a smile crossed upon my face as I stabbed the man again, the blood poured down like it was a red fountain, so much fun.

-Oh my, seems it broke, and here I thought it would last longer – the girl looked down staring at the blood stained corpse as if it was some kind of beautiful painting- seems like I´ll have to look for a new toy-she picked up one of the apple candies, she had to get out of there before they might appear- maybe the new one will be better.

* * *

-Are you sure ?

-I'm never wrong- he walked toward the outside of the town holding the grip of his sword, if there was evil he would destroy it all.


	3. Chapter 2: WhiteBlack

Chapter 2: Black/White

Two figures entered the lonely alley, it was a dark alley that almost anybody took notice of, besides the obvious smell of alcohol that reeked from the only stand that was in there, an apple candy stand, there was something more that had been added to the alcohol smell...poison, blood, in that alley was the smell of death. And both figures could sense it, the young girl on the other hand was on the top of the roof trying to get a look at the ones who had just ruined her little distraction, a young boy and a woman appeared in her field of vision, but there was something weird with them, they weren't wearing the typical colored festival clothes, instead both of them wore pitch black clothes. She had a vague idea of who they might be, that was the reason why she thought it would be better to leave and look for a more suitable and better "playmate", having decided to look for a more handsome and young man to play with, one who wouldn't break so easily…yet those two…maybe it was better if she stuck around a little more.

The young boy walked to the back of the stand, his foot finding a dark liquid on the floor, the woman followed him looking in the dark for the responsible of that not so refined scene. The young boy made a little grunt at the repulsive scene he was contemplating. The wood of the stand was almost fully painted with fresh red stains, and in some places there was even blood dripping from the edges of the wood. The woman stopped at the feeling of something bland in her foot, there, lying in a little puddle of the crimson liquid was a small bump of what looked like part of an ear, from the place she was standing she could see a little pool of blood at the back of the stand.

-Revolting-the boy whispered- this is worse than last time by far too much- the smell of the blood was way too sharp, it made him want to puke – do you think it's the same person?

The boy looked at the corpse that was lying pitifully on the floor, it was mostly covered in red and there were parts of his skin lying on the floor around him, there was an evidently big wound in his abdomen, probably the cause of the death from which seemed to come a different smell, like…acid. His course of thoughts was interrupted by the voice of his partner.

-We have to take the body back to the morgue...but this time´s victim doesn't seem to be connected to the project, and the method use this time around is a lot flashier. Go take a look in the vicinity, the assassin may still be around- the short haired woman said in a low voice turning her back to him before kneeling down to examine the body closer.

-Got it

* * *

The cold of the night grew as time passed, the young boy was in his was back from an apparently pointless search "just a waste of time it seems …hmph, I should be looking for the mass killer suspect instead of a psychopath having fun" he discarded the thought, eventually he would kill them all, he would destroy all the ones that were "evil", he would hunt them down, every single last of them, until he found the ones that took her… A metallic sound got him out of his thoughts. A bullet being load to his left, the bang left him deaf for a split of a second before he regained control and faced his enemy "a woman?, and so young" the bullet passed flying where a second before was his head.

A drop of blood rushed down his cheek from the slim cut caused by the bullet, he touched the reddened skin briefly, ever since he entered the military special faction he was almost never hurt in combat, furthermore he had never been taken by surprise but now he was bleeding and just because of a mere girl about his age, that couldn't be ignored, besides it was very probable that she was the killer, his hand flew to the grip of his sword, but before he had even finished to take it out she was already gone. "That's not possible it was less than a second."

A feminine voice echoed through the alley, while laghing- hey let's play tag!

_"Hey, hey let's play a game, let's play tag- the small child was smiling" _not now, why was he even remembering that

She was in trouble and she knew it, it was ok to left the body lying there, but it was definitely a fault that the military had found it in less than 15 minutes, she had returned to check if she had forgotten anything but they were already there, not only that, it was the special division who found it. She had to kill them or else she would be punished and now she even left herself be seen by one of them (even if he was just a boy it was bad) now she had to run and wait for her chance. Her long black bangs irrupted in to her camp of vision making her turn her head, there was someone behind her, a quick glance confirmed her fears. He was tracking her, the boy of the military special division was behind her and was unsheathing his sword "tch! Just a nuisance I gotta get rid of" a quick turn and a gunshot from her was enough to make him stop

-My my, a little army puppy got lost? - She said facing him for the first time, with her short crimson red kimono waving with the wind

-… - looking her better she should be his same age, and was shorter than him as well.

-Not talking huh? Or are you perhaps trying to take me to a desolated place and kill me- she stared at the blue eye that was watching her with disgust and even hatred- oh well none of that matters, you're dying here after all.

He stared at her, the slim built of her body and her small height shouldn't be able to subdue an adult man even if that man was drunk, he was sure the girl was not normal…could it be an experiment one of the so called killing dolls gotten out of control, well that would explain things, yet he was not sure if fighting there would actually be good, it wasn't like he thought he could lose, but he was instructed not to drag innocents.-Just another broken garbage

-Broken? Me? Hahahaha, that's funny as I see things humans are way more fragile, so fragile- the girl sung while laughing, yet it had hurt her, his cruel remark even if it shouldn't it hurt, deep inside- shall you prove it ?

She charged her gun cautiously if he heard her again she would lose her chance again, he was bothering her a lot, her headache was coming back, specially because of the way he was staring at her, with repulsion, hatred, it was the first time in a long time someone had stared at her like that and she didn't like it one bit.

She turned away taking something from her small purse- how about we play another game?-she took some steps back like dancing before facing him once more, he was still on guard-this time let´s play catch!

-You..- he didn't have time for that, he run at the moment he distinguished the hand grenade she was holding playfully in front of her face for a moment before throwing it. The explosion covered him with smoke, three bullets crossed the smoke making their way to his right arm right before a second explosion made the wall below him shattered.

-Seems like I won- the girl would have preferred to play more but she had no time for that- one down, just one left.

* * *

The smoke started to disappear leaving behind a light cloud of dust and the wall of the apparently abandoned house in ruins- That girl, that evil.

**Author´s note: I know normally at this point they would have remembered each other, at least according to the song, but I thought it would be more interesting if they were remembering little by little and that way I can use more the other two songs of the saga, my first fanfic so please review! I want to improve as much as possible. **


	4. Chapter 3: Killing dolls

Chapter 3: Killing dolls

"_I need to get rid of the other one before she gets away"_

* * *

"What a strong acid" the woman touched the tip of her now burned gloves carefully "it´s already been almost an hour yet it's still working from within the flesh."

The smell of the dissolving leather was adding itself to the one of the decomposing flesh, the woman got up, she felt she had seem something like that but she couldn't quite remember where or when, and now her companion was late and she didn't plan on carrying the corpse back to the central by herself, even less now that she proved that touching even by a little bit the acid covered acid could cause her a harm if she could avoid it, she was going to need a bottle of alcohol returning to the central.

Two strong explosions caught her attention, they seem to be coming from the same direction the boy had left just a couple of minutes ago, something must have gone wrong, if he didn't return in a few minutes she´d have to look for him, man that was why she didn't want to be his partner, too much trouble for babysitting

There she was, almost a perfect target to her sight, even that late at night she could still see perfectly fine. Just a couple of steps to her right and the woman standing in front of her was a goner. She would have preferred to play a little more with the guy instead of looking for a new and dangerous target but a killing was a killing.

Now the important thing was getting rid of the other one to avoid making master angry, yet it seemed like the woman was cautious enough not to put herself in an open position, it seemed like another annoying work, at this rate she´d ended up showing herself even if she waited for the correct moment to make her move.

The woman walked off the street in order to inspect the cart more closely, that was it, a little bit more and that would be it, she got her knife and tried to get her aim, this time the girl wouldn't risk herself on using a gun so that the trigger wouldn't alarm her new prey to run. Any moment now and her job was done.

If he was really killed she was going to have problems, a partner was a partner it didn't matter at all if they rarely talk to each other, the general was going to scold her- of course it had to be that amateur- now she was in a bad mood, not only babysitting and working overtime, now the kid had gone missing, yet going back without him wasn't a real option either, she definitely needed alcohol.

The pain hit her before she could even get what had just happened, she could sense the pain in her arm, she tried to turn around to face her attacker when a knife pierced her right shoulder, tch it was a sniper, and a good one. The back of the cart should serve as a shield, at least for a couple for minutes. A couple of gunshots resounded through the alley, the bullets piercing the wood just inches from her face.

Not yet, she wasn't dead yet, she needed to kill her fast, but she knew when a battle was lost, besides the sound of the shots was starting to attract attention, and unwanted visitors, she had lost her chance, her only option now was to run away. After all most normal humans couldn't have seen her, at the most the woman only saw a silhouette.

She fired a couple more of bullets before jumping to the ground and start running in the opposite direction after all it was improbable that this get to the ears of her master, there shouldn't be a reason to worry the boy was surely dead and the incidence would be forgotten

"now let's look for another playmate"

* * *

The woman was now standing in the roof of the house the sniper was shooting from, she could see the cases on the floor, small drops of blood hit the roof, she hold tighter her still bleeding arm. That was definitely the place where the culprit was standing, yet the aim seemed to be a little bit off, she leaned a bit to prove her theory, indeed form her height the bullet and knife should have been able to pass through to her head, yet both only get her in the shoulder. But if she leaned a bit the angle of aim would not allow her that and the only logical place to aim at was the arm. She sighed, she was starting to feel tired and he hadn't returned yet, and there was a big probability that he had encountered whoever attacked her.

The woman turned back she needed to go there and look for him, luckily he wasn't dead and she could still bring him back to headquarters freeing herself from the paperwork. Now she really wanted to have a drink.


	5. Chapter 4: A long night

Chapter 4: A long night

The lights were dazzling in every place of the town because of the festival, the sound of the people laughing and talking was mixed with the sound of the attractions and sellers. There were young children running in every corner. It irritated her a bit, how dare them to smile happily when her headache was returning, she better hurry and choose her next playmate.

"Such a big buffet" she said while giggling after all she had had enough pressure and wanted to relax for a bit before going back to work, after all one dish or two wasn't such a big difference, except that this time the dish would be more to her liking, not like that apple seller

"So exactly at what time did you planned to look for me Meiko" the young boy was leaning on the wall, his clothes were damaged and had small cuts in both arms yet he was still in a better condition than his companion.

"So you're still alive huh?" she let out a grunt when she jumped down the roof "it seem like the same person who attacked me tried to kill you" she looked at the injuries in the boy´s arms "good job staying alive"

"Shouldn't I be saying that" said pointing at the blood that was still flowing from the opening in her arm "did you at least managed to see who was it?, the culprit?"

"sigh, no, he was on the roof and in my blind point the whole time. Now come on we've got to take this to the morgue. Did you see how he looked like?"

"…no"

"Hey ni-san… I think I'm lost, can you help me get home?"

The girl smiled shyly to the young man, letting the long sleeves of her red kimono wave to her back, her black hair and white skin made her blushing evident, even if her hair was hiding almost half of her face.

"Which way did you came?" he said looking at her with kind eyes

"I was that way… I think" she pointed a crowded road on her right "it's a bit far from here but…I'm a bit scared, after all it's such a big festival, who knows what kind of person I might find."

"of course" such a cute girl, she didn't look that small though but probably a couple of years younger than him-"I'm Michael by the way, let's go" he extended his hand towards her

"_The boy extended his hand towards her- let's go home"_

"Thanks, I'm Rin" she took his hand and started walking besides him "such an easy prey, it'll be so much fun, I just have to take him out of the festival and I can start playing" she took a few steps ahead to start leading him to her "house" , well she wasn't lying was she, she would actually take him to her "house" so they could place without any interruptions, a small smile formed in her lips out of the anxiety of her anticipation.

"Say, how old are you? "

"I'm 16 and a half, I live in the outdoors of the town with my mother" she looked down with a sad look "my father died about a year ago."

"...hey how about I bought you something, we're here already. What would you like?"

"Is it alright? I don't have any moment with me" she stared at the floor now, like embarrassed for her lack of money, her bangs hiding the hunger in her eye.

"Don't worry about that Rin, it was my fault that you remembered those things anyway, I want to cheer you up, so what do you want?"

"Well, if it's alright can I get a candy apple?" A small smile formed itself in her face. A little twisted smile formed because of the memories from an even more twisted act "so easy".

They were late, they were supposed to have gotten back at the headquarters about an hour ago, but the extra weight of the corpse and injures suffered before was affecting their pace, now both of them would definitely get scolded.

"Hurry up, we need to go faster or else the general will really degrade both of us" the woman was panting, her brown short hair hiding her face and irritated glare directed at the boy who was pulling the rope from which the body was tied.

He decided to ignore her and walk a little bit faster, after all even if he did accelerate he could clearly se she wasn't going to be able to follow him, the blood loss was really starting to hit her.

Thinking back, the responsible for all that, that girl should be about his age, she was smaller than him and acted as a child as well, she had made fun of him, even as a new comer in the special division he was one of the most skilled fighters in the army and he didn't even managed to have a proper fight with her and it didn't even look like she was actually fighting with all her power. No she just resorted to some cheap tricks, cheap tricks that let her escape. If word come out he would be in troubles, more if they noticed he was hiding information regarding the case, he had to catch her, no he would finish her, destroy her just like the evil she was

"_That girl, it was lucky that Meiko hadn't seen her, no, it was destined to be this way. I will be the one to hunt her down, for sure"_


	6. Chapter 5: Faded away

Chapter 5: Faded away

"Come on, don't look so down, were not done yet" I smiled to the man in front of me, Michael had his brown hair wet with a mix of sweet and blood, he was standing with the help of two large chains that were hanging from the ceiling of the garage "hey hey, how about we change the game now?, after all playing the same game for a long time ends up making it a little boring, right?"

I walked away from him a little while licking the blood I my hand, ahh, it was still warm, it feels so much better this way, I turned to see him, he was panting heavily his blood dripping from a couple of cuts in his cheek letting red trials I let out a small laugh, it looked so beautiful like this, red painting slowly his body "but I still want more" well I was at my store house I've got plenty of my favorite toys in here after all.

"What should we do now huh?"

"…Why a-are you...doing this?

"Why?" I turned to see him, while I singed "why, why, why. Isn't it obvious, it's fun" I let out a laugh "so now. We don't have enough space to play hide and seek…ah I know I know, I´ll let you on your feet but you have to close your eyes, otherwise it will be cheating" I feigned covering my eyes before turning to the lever to release his chains "you won't cheat will you?"

I looked behind me to a tray were a had put my favorite _**toys**_, I can't let him cheat, after all it seems I'll need to make sure of that. Now where had I left that one?…umm…ah there it was. I went back and took 2 long needles out of the silver case that was on the tray "let's do this so you won't cheat, ok?

He stared at me with eyes filled with fear. So cute, how much will I be able to see I wonder. I move closer to him but..."_**tch, damn height**_" I grabbed the stool and dragged it in front of him, so I could stand looking at his face "now I need you to stay still, or else I'll aim wrong and it will make a mess, and we don't want that."

Damn he kept struggling, this wasn't easy, sigh, well there's no helping is it? I'll just have to work with what I have, the needle started to get stained as I stuck it in his eye, his screams accompanying my job, such a nice sound, just one more eye left…yet "mou, are you trying to make it more difficult, there, it's done. See it wasn't that difficult was it?"

the blood was still gushing out of his eyes, well were they were before. I released the leaver letting the chains fall, dragging Michael to the floor with them, he started crawling on the ground creating little puddles of blood, such a nice view, definitely something worth it. I loaded my revolver, now all that was left was to explain the rules of the game.

"hey come on, you're not even trying are you?" the bang resounded in the room "you haven't avoided even one, like this the game gets boring"

* * *

" So, you are telling me that you left a complete psychopath go away and you didn't even, managed to see if it was a man or a woman" the man was looking at the two persons in front of him, he combed his bluish hair back still giving them a sour look while considering his options "and you said that whoever it might possibly be he or she couldn't be taller than yourself isn't that right Meiko"

" The figure I saw…I think I saw couldn't be taller, besides I searched in the roof the culprit used to shoot, even with my height the aim was still a little bit forced so he/she shouldn't be taller than me. Also there were no signs of any kind of extra tool used to aim."

The woman wasn't even looking at the man's eyes, she was supposed to be an elite yet not only did she failed at what her general had said but the amateur boy ended in a better form.

And it wasn't only that, according to what the doctor said her shoulder was almost destroyed, jus an inch away of letting her arm useless. He in change had only a couple of superficial scratches even when his battle time was longer.

"Normally this kind of thing would get you a hard punishment, but since what you said about the acid was right I've decided to let pass your incompetence this time captain Sakine" the man looked down to the papers in his hand, ignoring the woman existence from there on.

"This doesn't seem to be the first time such a strong acid is used, according to the reports the autopsy shows that it that was used in the corpse was indeed used before. The researcher we found last week was killed with the same acid; he was a part of the project. The one who killed this man is certainly part of karakuri.

The brunette looked down when she noticed how he wasn't even looking at her direction, she mumbled an apology while giving a small bow and left hurriedly to the infirmary to get her arm revised again, well even without her doing so it was obvious that she wouldn't be able to get back in the field for a long time, the bullet had damaged the nerves of her arm letting it almost immovable.

"Because of the obvious, this case will be put above the others. The major Luka Megurine will be assigned to be your new partner " a light pink haired woman turned away from the files she was holding to look at me "She will be your superior and you have to respond to her."

"With all due respect general, as I said before I'm better working on my own. Even if I didn't get to see the culprit I'm sure I can catch…"

" And as I said before you are going to work with major Megurine and I expect a good cooperation from your part. Was I clear lieutenant?" the man give a colder glare to the boy, he was always like that, always cold and didn't get a no for an answer, after all he was the general of the military Kaito Shion.

* * *

Michael was on the floor, he was bleeding badly from almost every limb, his right arm was already broken and dislocated.

I knelt by his side and grabbed a knife that was nearby and started to slowly remove the skin of his broken arm. The blood came gushing out, hehe, so nice; will I manage to see the bone? More still more, I started laughing after he screamed, when was the last time, when was the last time I had that much fun? I could feel the scent of the blood invading me, such a sweet, sweet smell, it made me craved for more, I needed more.

"Hey hey, shall we play something more now? Wouldn't that be more fun" hehe"

"You…you really a…are broken"

"_**You are nothing more than broken garbage"**_

"…What?...you. Take it back. Take it back you heard me!"

Punishment, he needed punishment, a harder one, more punishment, more, more. I'm not broken, I'm not broken. I'm not -my foot touched a large pipe

"You're really just a small broken child"

"TAKE IT BACK! NOW! HOW DARE YOU, TAKE IT BACK, TAKE IT BACK!"

Not right, it hurt, I'm not broken, I'm not I'm not!, I took the pipe

"I´M NOT BROKEN! I'M NOT BROKEN! TAKE IT BAACK!"

"huff huff" I looked down to my feet where he was lying in a pool of his own blood, barely breathing with his arm ripped out of his body, his head was still bleeding badly alongside the several cuts in his abdomen. I could hear my own heavy breath. I had kicked him and stabbed him until I had ripped his arm.

"tch, you had to go and made me mad, I still wanted to play more" I knelt down to see his face better "I'm sorry, but you ruined it. Now I've got a terrible headache"

* * *

"I'm well aware you're not comfortable with my presence, yet, we're both stuck on this" the pinkette gazed at him with her blue eyes, like trying to get something out of him "and, since I don't like formalities feel free to call me Luka, I'll also call you by your first name, whether you like it or not" the boy nodded again letting his golden bangs hide his eyes

"Well then, I'll see you tomorrow at the crime scene at 5:30 AM got that. Bye then Len." He didn't even have time to respond, by the time he turned the woman had already left. Tch more problems. The image of that little smiling girl was still in his mind.


	7. Chapter 51 : Dreams

Chapter 5.1: Dreams

"_**Mou, how did you find me?, and I thought this time I had really managed to fool you" the boy in front of me just smiled and I started to laugh "you'll always find me right?**_

"Y_**up, no matter where you are" he extended his hand to me. I tried to look at his face but the lights didn't allow me to, after a couple of seconds I gave up and tried to take his hand but…**_

"_**Wait, don't go!" I started to run in his direction but he seemed to be fading away, a couple of hands raised me up, a could see her cerulean hair behind me was…master "NOOO!"**_

I was sweating, it was that dream again, ahh how many time had happened since the last time I saw it. I stood up in the small room and looked through the small window like aperture in the wall. the only light that entered the cell like space that was my room.

I had lost it again, I could feel a small tear falling down my cheek, it looked like I was loosing more of my humanity.


	8. Chapter 6: Cruel Fate

Chapter 6: Cruel fate

There it was again, that dream. He was sitting while watching her dance happily, even in his situation just watching her laughing was more than enough to make him smile, she extended her hand towards him.

"We´ll always be together, wont we Len?"

"hn, we´ll always be. I'll always find you, no matter where you are- I raised my hand towards her, but when I was about hold hers a woman appeared behind her taking her away while laughing.

"Wait!"

I ran, trying to reach her. Just to fall, watching helplessly as she struggled, blood dripping from her angel like face, still crying trying to grab my hand shouting my name.

He was panting, his hand still raised trying catch that impossible dream, the boy sat slowly and looked at the clock3:12. It was still too early to go to the crime scene…yet maybe he should go there before the major arrived. After all he didn't manage to inspect it well the last night, and that way nobody would get in his way. He was the one who would catch her, no one else but him...it was his fate.

He took his eye patch from the drawer before putting on his pitch black military uniform and looked back for a moment, remembering his encounter "that girl, she did look a little bit like…no, there's no way" the blonde discarded that thought immediately. What he needed was to catch the karakuri girl, besides, the girl in his memories had a precious golden hair, not black.

* * *

She was in a corner of the cell like room, playing with a strand of her hair trying to ignore the strong headache she was feeling. Just like always, every time she has those dreams, well not exactly dreams in plural, it was just one, it was the same dream that she didn't even manage to remember, even without knowing what they were about the feeling still remained, the strong feeling of solitude and fear persisted.

It hurt, it hurt a lot. Why couldn't she remember even his face? that boy in her dreams, his blue eyes…

"argh its useless"

A tray was thrown under her door. She looked at the tasteless food with disdain before throwing it away through the hole in her wall, she had no time for that, she had to go and get her new assignment; the last thing she wanted to do was to repeat the meeting of the other night, her master wasn't in a good mood and it wasn't a good idea to make her wait, besides she wouldn't starve just for not eating the lame excuse for food they gave her.  
She stood up, tightening bandages across her face and the new ones around her arm, the wound still hurt but there wasn't time for that either, she needed to do her work. Besides that way she could play a little and get rid of the aftertaste her last playmate left her with.

"So, how is my little doll feeling today?" the excessive sweetness in her voice was repulsive,

"now, now, you're not upset about that little accident last night, are you? Well now you now I don't like to wait and you won't do it again, we don't want it to be repeated, right?

"…" the girl clenched her fists behind her back, letting a drop of blood fall from the reopened wound."What's today assignment?

The girl walked out of the room still clenching her fists in discomfort leaving behind a red trial of blood, but in her mind she was already planning the rules of her next game. Maybe that would get rid of her bad mood and headache.

She could see the reopened wound in the child's arm, she certainly wasn't the perfect sample she wanted, but that girl was the only one who didn't lose her mind completely, maybe she needed to make that girl go through more "training", but first things first. The essential now was to get rid of the competition, and to do it fast, there was no way Miku was going to let someone else get ahead of her, even less let the military intrude her plans.

She would use that girl to carry her plans, whether or not would Rin break during it was nothing of her concern, after all if she succeeded once she could do it once more. The woman left the room, her long cerulean hair waving slightly as she laughed at the fate the little girl would be facing.


End file.
